Fairy high
by Bubbles202
Summary: Lucy is new to fairy high and is sooo excited. It is said that it is the number one school in fior. But as soon as she takes a seat every one is already talking about what she did. What did Lucy do? Read it and find out. ( NaLu )
1. Lucy first day

*Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring*."Ughhhh it's time to get up already" Lucy barely says over her yawn. "Welp... let's do this". Eagerly getting up she pulls out her school uniform and heads to the bathroom. See today was Lucy first day at fairy high. In sorcerer weekly they dub the school as the number one school in Fior. You even get a tattoo when you arrive. Lucy thought about all the new friends she'll make and all the things they can do together. Now out of the shower and dressed for school, she heads out with a bagel and cream cheese because she had just realized that she was ten minutes late. "Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on" she repeated low to her self waiting for the bus to stop near her school. "Thanks" Lucy said rushing off the bus. Lucy darted her way to the front entrance of the building, but then just stop. "Ohhh wow...ITS SOO BIG" she screamed to her self. As she stood there for what seemed like forever. She remembered that she was now 15 minutes late. "Yosh" she said releasing all of her nerves. She thrust the door open as fast as she could. Not realizing that she took someone down in the process she steps over him and walks straight ahead. Head held high with a look of determination.

She was now in her first period class history, gave her history teacher Mr. Freed her late pass and took a seat in the back. "That's her, that's the girl" "She doesn't seem that scary" "Well, that is her". Lucy couldn't help but over hear some of her class mates conversation. Especially if they had something to do with her.

*Mr. Freed you are wanted in the principle office* "Okay Mira I'll be down there in a jiffy" "Class don't do anything reckless while I'm gone". And with that said Mr. Freed had left the class room. Now that he was out of her way, Lucy could confront the two gossiping girls.

Lucy stood up hard. Hard enough that her chair had fell over and her desk was pushed forward. The class got quite and the two girls knew what was coming. Lucy marched over at too the two girls with coldness in her eyes as she gave them a death glare to scare even the toughest person. The two girls screeched in fear as Lucy stood over them with a dark aura. "What are your names?" Lucy said low enough but loud and scary enough for them to hear. "Li..li..lisanna and I...I'm...ki..kiana" the both said not realizing that everyone was watching. "Well LISANNA and KIANA why are talking about me." "Well...I was just te...telling ki..kiana that..that you are...the girl... who took down...Natsu." Lisanna said with sweat coming down on her face. Kiana shook her her head in agreement. Lucy looked baffled "What? Who's Natsu and I'm new here I haven't event met anyone other than you two". Lisanna and Kiana looked at each other and explained to Lucy what has been the topic of every one conversation. " What does Natsu look like?" Lucy asked "Well the only thing that stands out is that he has pink hair" Kiana replies. "Thank you and I'm sorry to have confronted you like this...my name is Lucy Heartfila and I am a new student here." She said with a smile on her face that seemed to relax Kiana and Lisanna. The bell has rung and now Lucy was determined to find this Natsu dragneel with pink hair. Lucy left the classroom and Lisanna and Kiana was talking. "She didn't seem all that mean to me" Kiana said. "Yeah she actually seemed pretty nice after we had our convo, maybe she can be our friend." "Well she is VERRRY pretty" Kiana replied. "Yeah, probably the prettiest in the school"

It was now time for math and lucy was right on time. Her history class and math class was right across the hall from each other. She walked in and the room silenced its self faster than a pen drop. Lucy looked around and she saw a pink hair liar laughing and arguing with a raven hair man. She walked up to them with eyes following her every move until she stood hovering over him. The raven hair man stopped laughing and looked her way. The pink hair liar realized that his friend grey was now quiet looking up infront of him. The pink hair boy turned his head and screeched like a little girl. Lucy now angry enough that it looks like she has gold flames coming off her body, asked the pink hair boy a question in a demonic tone. "Are you Natsu dragneel?".

Natsu being as scared as he is now because this girl reminded him of a certain scarlet hair women, calmly but nervously answered "Yes...I am..N..atsu". "Come with me" Lucy said dragging Natsu by the wrist.

Gray looked at his friend struggle while he thought to himself *Aww man your fucked*

 **(A/N well that was a tiring first day of school. I'm not finished more chapters will be coming soon. I just have to figure out how to work this out.)**


	2. Lucy makes friends

"Ahh let go you're hurting my wrist and where are we going" Natsu said while speed walking behind Lucy. "We're gonna have a little talk alright." Lucy was still angry about this Natsu kid spreading rumors over the school. One sharp left and they were on top of the roof. "Jeez for someone who is new here you sure no your way around." Natsu scuffed. "I can read the guides, but that is beside the point. Why are you spreading rumors about me!" Lucy was getting agitated with this Natsu kid, he stood their with a dumbfounded face for a moment and then spoke up. "Your the one who smashed the door in my face and made my nose bleed. You didn't even apologize to me" he was pouting now."When was this?" Lucy crossed her arms and scrunched her face up. "This morning I was walking by because I was SUPPOSED to show YOU around the school. Lucy thought about what he said and then started to remember stepping over someone, but she didn't realize that she was the cause.

Now shocked by her actions, her eyes went big and filled with tears. "Whoa..wait a minute why are you crying?" Natsu started to panic. "Because I caused you pain and didn't realize it and now every was is talking about me when I only wanted to make friends and now I can't make friends because everyone is talking about me and this day is just ruined because I was so excited to start school!" Lucy bawled her eyes out and tears were now rushing down. But suddenly her tears stopped when she felt something warm closing in on her. The warmth wrapped around her body like a blanket. Natsu was hugging her. This stranger who she barely knew was comforting her."Don't cry..it's okay it was an accident. If you want I could show you around the school, if that will make you feel better?" Natsu was calm and welcoming. This was a feeling Lucy wasn't use too, well she use to have this feeling all the time until her mom passed away. "Yeah *sniff* *sniff*, I would like that." She looked up and smiled.

"Well this is the English class. That's the home ec room. Over there is the new gym that just got remodel." "Hey are you gonna play a sport?" Natsu asked. "Yeah I was gonna go out for cheerleading." "That good, I can totally see you as a cheerleader." "Do you play a sport Natsu?" Lucy asked. "Yeah actually I play football, so if you make the cheerleading team you would be cheering for me, since I am the quarterback." Natsu said with a smug look on his face. "Yeah I guess I would." Lucy turned her head so he wouldn't see her blush, but Natsu noticed. "Yo flame brain where were you" a sudden voice screamed. "Who's that guy, he was sitting next to you when I dragged..you..out..of..class" she said remembering that they had just skipped math class.

"That's gray he's my number one friend and enemy". Gray was now standing face to face with both of the two. "Where were you and why are you with her?" "Excuse me HER name is Lucy, lucy heartfila and what are you, a stripper princess or something?" Lucy looked him up and down. Gray realized he was half naked. "Hahaha she..she called you..you..stripper princess!" Natsu barely got out over his laughter. "Ahh she has a mouth like you Natsu. I hope she not as rowdy like you" gray replied with an attitude. "Anyway my name is gray fullbuster and I'm guessing your the new"-"LOVE RIVAL" gray was about to finish until a girl with blue hair crept up behind Lucy whispering love rival in her ear. "What the hell was that?" Lucy said confused and a little shocked. She looked at gray and looked a little flustered. "That's Juiva lockser, the girl who has the worlds biggest crush on gray" Natsu whispered in Lucy ear. "Are you here to steal gray-sama from me love rival." "No and the names Lucy, lucy heartfila." "Well Lucy I am juvia you must be the new student I heard so much about I can't believe you took Natsu-san down with one punch." "That's not what happen it was all a misunderstanding I accidentally hit him with the door." Lucy said while scratching behind her neck looking uncomfortable.

"Ookay..ugh come on Juvia lets go get Erza. I need help in math and she the smartest person I know" "Erza is now juvia love rival" Juvia said with her eyes going black. "Bye gray, bye juvia...it was nice to meet you."

"Are those your only friends or do you have more?" Lucy asked "Well there's gajeel and his girlfriend levy, Erza and her secret lover that everyone know about jella, Wendy and Romeo, every one says that Wendy has a girlfriend named chealia, then there's Laxus and the Strauss family and then finally you." Lucy was taken back a little about the last one. "You think I'm your friend, even after what I did to you?" She said with a tone of sadness in her voice. "Hell yeah..even though we just met I feel like you could be my best friend.. I know that's a little weird but I feel like I already know you" Natsu turned his head so Lucy wouldn't see him blush.

"Wow is he blushing" Lucy though to herself which caused her to blush as well. "Yeah I can see that too, well I finally made a friend. And actually you are the first friend I ever had." "Really..wow..well then technically I'm your first." Natsu laughed and his face was heating up quickly. Lucy smiled and said "Yeah I guess you could say that."

 **(A/N well this was a nice second half of the first day. I finally figured this out and I will be updating soon. Leave tips and comment what you that about this. Bye ;}**


	3. Lucy plan

**Hey** **guys, I knows it been like a week since I updated, but school got the best of me. Anyway, I am here to bring to you a new chapter and in this chapter we are going to do a time skip. It's gonna be a two week time skip. So Lucy knows a lot of people now and she is now best friends with Natsu. Let's see how this plays out. Byyyyeee😘**

! BE AGGRESSIVE, BE AGGRSIVE, B.E - A.G.G.R.E.S.S.I.V.E, BE AGGRESSIVE! Let's go FAIRY TAIL! It was the annual homecoming game at fairy tail and every year it fairy tail vs saber tooth. This year fairy tail was kicking ass. I mean 49 to 20. Come one. "LETS GO NATSU" Lucy cheered loud and proud for her best friend, just as she promised she would if she made the squad. It was now the last 1 minute of the game and saber tooth calls a time out. "Luce" Natsu says out of breath. "This last touchdown I give will be for my best friend" "Okay, but I don't see the point. We're already gonna win this." "Yeah but the last touchdown is always the special one." Natsu said with a boyish grin. "Alrighty then, but it better be epic, or it won't count." Lucy teased. "Got it " Natsu said while pushing his head on hers.

"Are you guys a couple, because you would have really cute babies" the team captain said while doing a fangirl squeak. "No Mira he's just my best friend" Lucy said while blushing. Mira could tell that she liked him, but decided to leave the subject alone. "Okay then, but you guys would make amazing babies" "What the hell" Lucy turned her head to say but Mira was already gone. "Me and Natsu...no way he couldn't and he wouldn't like me. I mean we've only know each other for almost a month." Lucy thought to herself. "But if I tell him how I feel...maybe...he feel the same." As she thought this she her face turned red and burned.

"THIS LAST TOUCHDOWN IS FOR MY BEST FRIEND LUUUUCYYY!" Natsu screamed before he started dogging, pushing, and flipping over the other team. "TOUCHDOOOOOOOOOOWN FAIRY TAIL WINS THIS YEAR HOMECOMING GAME! Every one was happy except for Lucy. "I mean how could he like me when all he sees me is as his best friend" Lucy thought to her self.

"Luce let's go to your place and watch a movie. We never been to your house and I wanna see where you live." Nastu begged. "Oh so you can see where your best friend lives." Lucy said quiet with an attitude. Natsu didn't know she was giving attitude so he said as cheerful as he can. "Yessss." Lucy turned her head quick but realized that he didn't hear her tone of voice, so decided to let it go. "Okay go get everybody to see if they're coming and then I'll meet you at the front entrance of the school." Lucy said with a smile trying to cover up how she felt at the moment. "Okay, see you at the front entrance then."

 **NATSU POV**

 **"** I guess she does only see me as a friend." Natsu thought that it would only be Lucy and him alone, he thought that after that big gesture he gave her with the touchdown,then she could see how he feels about her, but I guess she doesn't like me at all. Natsu picks his head up and sees all of his and Lucy friends.

"Hey guys Lucy said that if you want to come over to her house you can." "Yeah sure we'll come. I will just stop to the corner store first and pick up snacks ." Erza said "I'll drive you there" her boyfriend jella said. "Great now, we gotta meet Lucy at the front entrance." Everyone started to head toward the front entrance when Mira Jane pulled Natsu to the side to walk and talk with him.

"You love her don't you?" Mira said out of no where. Natsu stopped walking and looked down. Trying to cover up the blush he had. "How did you know?" He asked shyly. "I mean after that BIGGGG gesture you did for her I kids figured." Mira playfully said. "But you know I thinks she likes you too, it just that she thinks you only see her as your best friend." Mira said. Natsu remember what Lucy had said about his best friend home and started to hear the attitude and sadness in her voice. He face planted himself self thinking how stupid could he be. "Well you have to tell her how you feel, before it's too late." Mira said with confidence "You're right thanks Mira Natsu said before taking off. "Imagine their babies!" Mira thought to herself.

 **LUCY POV**

"Ughhh how can he be so dense." She said to herself not realizing that someone was listening. "Well if he passed up on you he must really be stupid" a sly voice said to Lucy. "Who are yo...your the saber tooth quarter back aren't you." "Yeah I am, my name is Sting...Sting Eucliffe. And what is your name sunshine." He asked in a sexy tone that could make any girl heart melt, but not Lucy. " Lucy, lucy heartfilla." "Say Lucy tell me about this guy that broke your heart." Sting said interested in her story. "Well he really didn't break my heart because I never told him how I felt." Lucy said shyly. "What is his name." Sting asked. "His name is Natsu Dragneel, the star quarterback" "What that guy, wow I would have never thought. But what did he say to you that made you think he doesn't like you." Sting asked once again."You know you sure ask a lot of questions, for a stranger." Lucy said with her hands on her hips. "Natsu must be an idiot if he doesn't like this." He said while hand gesturing her up and down. "Well if you must know...he always calls me his best friend and say I do this for you because you are my best friend and best friend this and best friend that. I'm just sick of hearing it." Lucy said one one breath. "You know I think he likes you, because of my guys intuition, but one thing that would work is if you get him jealous." Sting suggested."Get him...jealous?" Lucy said curiously. "Pretend, to have a boyfriend. Men will feel as though someone stepping into their territory and that guy who's pretending will probably end up getting punched in the face." Sting explained

lucy thought for a moment and then asked sting if he could do it as long as he doesn't mind if he ends up getting punched. Sting thought about it for a second "Sure I wouldn't mind pretending to date a hot girl." Sting said with a boyish grin. "Here's my number when ever you need me." Just on cue Natsu comes running up and see Lucy. "Luccccceeee." He screamed. "Oh here he comes" Lucy said a little nervous. Just as Natsu stopped infront of the two his smiled dropped and then he looked a bit worried. "Ugh Luce every one said they're coming...Erza just getting snacks with jella." Nats said while looking sting up and down. "Okay here I come." Lucy turned to sting and places a kiss on his cheek. "It's a date" she winked and then turned around and left. "Bye beautiful." Sting replies.

 **Regular pov**

"She has a date...I guess Mira was right...I'm too late."

 **A/N omg This chapter was something else. Comment what you guys think. Do you like how I used Mira and Sting to give them both a push. I wanna hear what you guys have to think till next time👆**


End file.
